Dinner for Five
|concurrent_with= |followed_by= }} Dinner For Five is a short story appearing in The Lost Stories about a date between Jenny and Gilan, and three thieves who disrupt their plans. Summary The story opens with Jenny checking the interior of her restaurant, as she is leaving it under the care of her staff: Rafe, Ailsa, and Norman, as well as several other unnamed employees. Eventually deciding everything was as it should be, Jenny finally leaves and makes her way to the butcher in Wensley Village. On the other side of town, the Silversmith Ambrose returns home and is about to open his strongbox when a knock on the door interrupts him. When he opens the door the three robbers--Nuttal, Mound, and Tomas--attack and restrain him. However, they begin fighting amongst themselves when they realize the strongbox--which contains valuable materials such as silver and precious stones--is still closed. They search the building and eventually find the key in one of Ambrose's pockets, using it to open to safe before making their escape. They plan to stay the night at Jenny's house, as Tomas has been observing her for the last few days, and noticed she doesn't return home until very late, after the restaurant closes. Jenny was cooking her and Gilan’s meal when the robbers broke in. They argue with each other, surprised by her presence, but decide to stay and let her continue cooking. Meanwhile, Gilan arrives at Redmont and hears the news of the Ambrose’s robbery. Baron Arald has already made plans to capture the robbers, so he decides to continue on to Jenny's house. After a while, Tomas decides to try some of the plum tart, but spits it out in disgust and tells her it needs more sugar. Soon after, the robbers discover Jenny’s plans with Gilan when they find the letter he sent her. They agree to try and ambush him by tying Jenny to a chair and striking him once he enters the door. Anxious, Jenny tells the thieves that the meat is almost ready and that she needs to take it out of the oven. The three agree and she makes her way to the oven and pulls out the iron roasting pan. Pretending to drop the wooden tongs, she tricks Mound into grabbing the hot pan, who screams and recoils. Seizing the opportunity, Jenny knocks him unconscious with a heavy rolling pin. Tomas tries to attack her with a dagger, but she fights him off with the leg of lamb. Cowed, Nuttal tries to make escape but runs into Gilan. Gilan quickly finishes him off and comforts Jenny, who is sobbing uncontrollably. He comments that he didn't think the thieves enjoyed the dinner. Characters * Ailsa * Alyss Mainwaring * Ambrose Shining * Baron Arald * Dilbert * Edward * Gilan * Gilbert (Mentioned only) * Halt O'Carrick (Mentioned only) * Jenny Dalby * Lady Sandra (Mentioned only) * Mound * Norman * Nuttal * Rafe * Richard * Tomas * Walter (Mentioned only) * Will Treaty (Mentioned only) Category:The Lost Stories